Looking After Liam
by homesweethomicide13
Summary: [Oneshot] Looking after a three year old boy has never been so difficult... [Hinted LiefJasmine and BardaLindal]


Title: Looking After Liam

Author: Laurz H

Rating: T, just to be safe

Warnings: Just Leif getting frustrated…

Pairing: None (Hinted Leif/Jasmine, Barda/Lindal)

Summary: Looking after a three-year-old boy has never been so difficult…

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and Liam and Mariah.

* * *

Looking After Liam

* * *

"I'm so glad you agreed, Leif. We thought… we thought we'd have to take him with us, because Brooke said she couldn't take both of them…" Lindal said to him as they stood by the city gates. Jasmine laughed beside Leif. 

"No worries, Lindal. He'll be safe with us." She looked down at the young boy grinning up at them, clutching at his father's leg. "We're going to have a great time, aren't we Liam?" She said to him.

"Uh, I must warn you…" Barda said nervously, reaching down to place a hand on the boy's head. "He can be a bit of a handful."

"Nothing we can't handle, surely?" Leif grinned. Barda and Lindal exchanged nervous glances, but both Leif and Jasmine were preoccupied with prising Liam away from Barda's leg.

"But I want Daddy to stay!" Liam protested, clinging even tighter to Barda. Barda smiled and crouched down to his height and pulled the boy away from him. He placed a hand on his shoulder and grinned at his young son.

"Son, I can't stay. I wish we could take you with us, but it's too dangerous for you. I wouldn't want you getting hurt." Barda said softly to him. Liam pouted and looked up at Barda with big blue eyes.

"But I be all 'lone." He mumbled sadly. "Mawiah is with Brooke, why can't I be there?" He asked. Jasmine smiled, touched by the boy's longing to be with his younger sister, Mariah.

"You're not alone, kid. Anna's here. You remember Anna, don't you?" Barda said to the small boy, who nodded slowly. "See, you've got someone to play with. Don't you worry, we'll be back before you know it." He ruffled Liam's hair and grinned. Liam threw his arms around Barda's neck and hugged him tightly before moving to Lindal, who did the same.

"Think of us, and we'll think of you." Lindal said quietly to him as she hugged him. He nodded. Barda stood up and looked down at the boy.

"You be good for Leif and Jasmine now, don't get yourself into trouble." He said sternly, and he nodded again. "C'mon, smile kid. You know I don't like it when you're sad. You never know, someone might bring you something special back with them." At these words, a huge grin formed on Liam's face.

"How long are you going to be?" Leif asked the pair. Lindal smiled.

"Not long. I'd say a week at the most." She informed him. "Now… Liam's got used to going to bed just after dusk, and when he's tired he gets cranky, so he'll need to go to bed then. If he doesn't sleep well he'll be in a bad mood the next morning," Lindal looked at Barda and smirked. "Just like his father."

"Hey!" Barda complained, scowling. "Oh, and he will refuse to go to bed when you say, so be prepared to chase him. **That** he has picked up from me." Barda laughed, looking down at the boy now sitting on the ground, playing in the dirt. "Heh, that reminds me… don't ever mention the word bath. He'll run screaming." Leif and Jasmine laughed. "I'm not joking. It took us three hours to get him in the bath once, and even then we came out worse."

"It seems the male species isn't keen on bathing. They like to be dirty." Lindal joked, nudging Barda in the ribs. He went to protest, but happened to notice that his hands were covered in dust from their travelling. He quickly shoved them in his pockets and smiled innocently at her. "Right. We should get going old bear, else we'll never get there."

"Alright. Take good care of him, won't you?" Barda asked Leif and Jasmine, worry creeping into his voice.

"Don't worry Barda, we'll look after your precious son!" Jasmine teased. Barda pushed gently at her shoulder playfully, and together he and Lindal left the city. Immediately, Liam tugged at Leif's cloak.

"Leif, I hungry!" He stated. Grinning, Leif bent down to pick up the small boy and began walking towards the forge.

"Well, we'll get you something to eat then." Jasmine stepped up beside him and took his free hand. "You're going to have a lot of fun with us, Liam. Anna will be pleased to see you again." Jasmine nodded.

"Just you wait Liam, the week will be over so fast!"

* * *

Leif watched the young boy sitting in the small garden; head tilted back, eyes staring endlessly into the sky. His hands were gently brushing the soft grass, his small legs stuck out in front of him. He'd woken up long before any of the other occupants of the house – which, currently, were Jasmine, Sharn, Doom, Anna and himself – and had obviously had no trouble in dressing himself. He had no trouble believing that this boy was Barda's son – both were quiet, unless they _wanted_ to be heard. Then they could be loud enough for the Shadow Lord to fall off his shadowy throne. He walked out into the garden and walked over to the boy. 

"Hey buddy, you wanna come inside and eat something?" He asked quietly. Liam's eyes didn't move from the sky.

"No thank you." Leif was mildly startled at the boy's good manners. He was no more than four years old, and yet he spoke as though he were at least eight. If he didn't have the typical speech problem of the average four year old, Leif would have found it hard to believe that Barda and Lindal had not had him four years earlier.

"But surely you must be hungry?" He pressed on, not wanting the boy to go hungry. If he did, Barda would most likely kill him. "And breakfast is the most important meal of the day."

"My Daddy don't eat breakfast. He never there for it." Liam said quietly. "He gets up early to work, and don't come home 'til nearly dinner." Leif felt a pang in his heart. Liam hardly saw Barda during the day, it seemed. Anna would know nothing of Liam's position, as Leif very rarely missed a family meal.

"Well, how about you come on inside? We want you at our family table." Leif prayed that he would agree, and join them.

"But I not family." Liam finally looked at Leif. "Why would I sit there?" Leif made a mental note to ask Lindal if she knew her son was so… clever.

"You _are_ family, Liam." Leif smiled. "Barda – your daddy – is like my brother. So, you're like a nephew to me." He stood up and held out his hand. "Please join us, I want _all_ my family there." Liam grinned and got to his feet, and took Leif's hand.

"So, can I call you Uncle?" He asked innocently. Leif couldn't help but grin.

"Of course, Liam." And he ruffled the boy's hair, like he had seen Barda do, hoping that it would offer some more comfort to him.

* * *

Liam's spirits seemed to have lifted, as the rest of the day was loud and hectic. Liam and Anna played in the garden for most of the day, chasing each other, playing 'catch' and other childish games that Leif vaguely remembered playing himself. It was delightful to see the two four-year-olds playing so well together. 

"It's sort of like the friendship between you and Barda," Doom said from behind him, and Leif grinned at him. "Except Barda very rarely tackles you to the floor because you stole his ball." Doom laughed. Leif turned and saw that Liam had indeed tackled Anna to the floor – gently, mind – because she had his ball. "Though I must confess, that would make a very amusing sight." Leif pictured it in his head and laughed aloud.

"I am glad they're such good friends. It just wouldn't seem right if they weren't." He sighed happily. Doom nodded agreement.

"You just watch out Leif, when they both get older." Leif turned to him, puzzled, and Doom smiled knowingly. "Think about it Leif, a young boy and a young girl, already close as it is…" Leif's eyes widened as he realized what Doom was talking about, and then he smiled.

"I don't see why that should be a problem, Doom." He grinned. "Did I not marry for love? Who says Anna won't?" Doom grinned also.

"I didn't say it was a problem, I was just merely pointing it out." They both turned back to the two children, who were now sporting large splodges of mud, all over them.

"Oh wonderful. Right, do not, for any reason, mention the word bath. We'll never get Liam in one if you do." Leif told Doom, remembering Barda's advice. "You grab Liam, and just shout if you need help. I'll tell Jasmine and Mother to run two baths." Leif ran off into the house, leaving Doom to keep watch over the two filthy youngsters. He came back a moment later. "They'll call when they are both ready. Jasmine and I will take Anna, you and Mother take Liam."

"Thank you Leif, for giving me the monster." Doom chuckled. They stood together, watching the children getting even dirtier, when Jasmine called to tell them that both baths were ready. "Right, let's do this Leif."

"Anna! Liam! Come inside now!" Leif called. When both children reached the back door, he stopped them. "Take off your shoes, and we'll carry you through the kitchen. We don't want you treading mud everywhere." Anna quickly rushed to do her father's bidding, whereas Liam merely stood there and cocked his head to one side. Then, slowly, he took off his shoes and stepped inside. Instantly Doom picked him up, and Leif picked up Anna. They carried the two unresisting children through to the separate rooms, however Liam began to squirm when he saw the metal bathtub, and Sharn's awaiting arms. He wriggled and tried to get away when Sharn stripped him of his filthy shirt.

"I don't wanna bath!" He protested, trying and failing to get away from the two adults. Sharn quickly removed the rest of his dirty clothes and dumped him in the water, trying to ignore his wails. Doom quickly went to get him some clean clothes whilst Sharn set about trying to bath the now resisting child.

After an hour, they successfully managed to clean him, and Sharn watched in amazement as he pushed aside her helping hands and dressed himself in the clothes Doom had collected. However, the adults in question had not had an easy task, as was clear from the state they were in. As Liam ran off into the house to find Anna, they walked into the kitchen to find Leif and Jasmine sitting there, quite dry and clean.

"What happened to you two?" Leif asked, laughing as he saw the state of them. Sharn was wet from head-to-toe, and mud streaked her face and arms. Doom was even wetter, his hair dripping, and he, too, was covered in mud.

"Next time, you're bathing him." Doom growled. Leif and Jasmine laughed even harder at the pair of them, though Leif knew that they would indeed be bathing Liam next. He laughed again when he pictured what Barda and Lindal must look like after trying to bath their son. It made quite the amusing image, and Jasmine kept giving him weird looks because he was laughing so much. However, he dreaded to think of what the outcome would have been like had someone mentioned the word bath…

* * *

Taking Liam to the palace was probably not the best idea, but he couldn't simply leave the boy at home. Anna was with him though, surely that would keep him out of trouble? 

The answer to that was clearly no.

Several times, either Leif or Jasmine had to go and rescue the poor boy from an angry noble, or an angry palace guard. More than once Jasmine had to climb a tree to get the boy down. Leif was just settling down to read up on more of his family history when the library door was flung open, and the Chief of the guards – Barda's old deputy Morris – stormed in, holding a wriggling, squirming mess. Leif only had to look at the black hair and blue eyes to know that it was Liam.

"Your Majesty, I'm sorry to disturb you, but this… this _child_ is causing havoc among the guards. He somehow managed to get ahold of a dagger, and was threatening them, demanding that they fight him." Morris told Leif, who had to hold back the laughter building up. "I managed to disarm him, but I don't think that is going to be enough to stop him from doing it again." Leif nodded, a smirk trying to fight its way onto his face.

"Thank you Morris, I can handle him." Morris put Liam on the floor and Leif stood up and walked over to him. "Now, Liam. Remember what your father said? Do you want me to have to tell him how you were troubling the palace guards? He won't be very happy. Do I have to tell him?" Instantly Liam's eyes widened and his skin paled. He shook his head furiously and clung to Leif's leg.

"Please don't tell Daddy! I'll be good I swear!" He cried. Morris chuckled.

"Tell me, your Highness, is that boy the son of Barda?" Leif looked up at him, shocked. "I could tell because I remember Barda from his palace guard days, when he was training. He used to threaten us all the time, telling us he could take us all on by himself and still emerge the victor. His attitude just reminded me of Barda, and there is an uncanny resemblance." Morris told him. Leif smiled. He could just imagine a younger Barda trying to take on a group of guards by himself.

"Yes, he is Barda's son." He grinned at the boy.

"Hmm, I would definitely be afraid of your daddy finding out, kiddo. He doesn't like boys who don't obey rules, I should know. He used to be in charge of me." Morris bowed quickly. "Good day, King Leif."

"And to you, Morris." Morris left the library and Liam tugged on Leif's cloak to get his attention.

"Uncle Leif, you not gonna tell Daddy are you?" He asked, looking up at him with his big blue eyes. Leif smiled and put a hand on the boy's head, brushing the black hair from his face.

"No, I'm not. But you have to learn to be a good boy now, Liam. I have a lot to do here, and we can't keep getting you out of trouble."

"Okay, I'll be good."

* * *

The week passed by quickly for the family in the forge. Liam did as he said, and very rarely got himself into any trouble. He and Anna became even closer friends, and Leif knew that the two would be upset when Liam had to go home. Liam had also grown quite close to Doom, riding on his shoulders around the palace, and even falling asleep in the scarred man's arms. 

So when Barda and Lindal arrived in the palace one afternoon, everyone was sad to see the little boy go. Leif and Doom met the pair in the great hall, and were surprised. For a couple that rarely showed emotion, to see them holding hands in public was a big thing. Something told Leif that something happened whilst they were away, as both were glowing with happiness. Jasmine and Sharn came next, with two youngsters between them, one of which ran forward happily towards Barda.

"Daddy!" Barda let go of Lindal's hand and dropped to one knee, holding out his arms to the young boy, who ran into them and hugged him tightly. "I missed you Daddy."

"I missed you too, son." Barda said quietly, picking the boy up and passing him to Lindal, who kissed his forehead softly.

"Were you a good boy? Be honest." She asked him. He wriggled out of her grasp and shuffled his feet nervously.

"I was, a bit. I did do something naughty though, but it was ages ago!" He added quickly when he saw Barda's expression change.

"What did you do?" Barda's voice had hardened slightly, and Liam ran to him, clutching at his leg.

"I didn't mean to Daddy! I missed you, and I was bad to the guards, but I stopped when Uncle Leif asked me to, I swear!" He cried.

"It's true Barda, he was very good over the last few days." Leif smiled. Barda picked the boy up and smiled.

"You're a good boy for telling me, Liam." He hugged the boy again. "Did you have a good time?" Liam nodded frantically.

"I did! Anna and me are good friends Daddy, and I can call Leif Uncle!" He thought for a moment. "Did you have a good time?" Any suspicions Leif had were confirmed when the pair exchanged glances. A grin spread across Barda's face and he turned back to Liam.

"Hey, buddy, you know how much you love Mariah?" Liam nodded. Leif's heart rate increased, and from the others' faces, he knew they'd caught on too. "Well…" He looked at Lindal again, who nodded happily. "How'd you like another brother or sister?"

"You mean, I be getting another one?" Liam asked happily. Barda nodded. "Yay!"

"So, you're having another one?" Doom chuckled. "Good luck." Barda put Liam down on the floor so he could say goodbye properly. He ran to Sharn first, who embraced him, and then he turned to Jasmine. After her, he hugged Leif, and then Doom. Both Barda and Lindal were surprised to see Doom smile fondly at the young boy before putting him down. Then he and Anna hugged tightly.

"I'll miss you Liam." Anna said to him. "You come back okay?"

"Okay! I'll miss you too Anna!" Liam grinned. He looked back at his parents, who were once again holding hands. "I'll be back one day!" Sharn smiled at the pair in front of her.

"If you ever need someone to look after the other two while you're occupied with the new baby, you know just where to bring them." She said to them. At the mention of their soon-to-be new addition to their family, they both grinned, and Barda even went as far as to kiss Lindal quickly, before occupying himself with taking Liam's hand to hide his embarrassment.

"Oh, of course. We'll be back, but we'll be bringing three next time." Lindal laughed.

_If only they knew that instead of bringing three, they'd be bringing four…_


End file.
